prydainfandomcom-20200213-history
Prydain Wiki
Welcome, Companions, to the ! Open a tome of wondrous lore! Explore the enchanted Land of Prydain! Meet the people, visit the places, befriend the beasts, live the stories, hold the artifacts found in Lloyd Alexander's Chronicles of Prydain! The goal of this encyclopedia is to be the most comprehensive and visually beautiful Prydain resource available anywhere, on-line or in print. YOU can continue to help make this happen, with the sole proviso that contributors share an abiding love of Assistant Pig-Keepers, sharp-tongued Princesses and oracular swine. WE HAVE since 2008. more, or improve those you see! .]] Before clicking "EDIT" or "CREATE PAGE", why not read through some of the existing articles? See the article , or select a page from the Contents below. Please note that all entries have been written in the past tense ("was" instead of "is") in order to evoke a sense of historical mythology. We're always adding legendary inspirations to entries as we discover them in the ''Mabinogion, the Welsh Triads and elsewhere. We especially welcome any graphic uploads – Prydain artwork by artists, whether professional or aspiring; maps; even of people or places that might stand in for regions or characters in this enchanted land. If you are a contributing artist and would like to have your own page of Prydain-related art, feel free to create a page in your name or ask me to make one for you. Thanks to one and all for your improvements. Enjoy your time in Prydain! , depicting a collage of scenes from the series.]] Please note that this wiki contains many SPOILERS for ''The Chronicles of Prydain. Pages with spoilers -- secrets relating to characters and plot elements -- are marked with a pink text bar at the top of the spoiler section (see below). If you create a page containing spoilers, please add to the top of the proper section to insert the template. * List of Prydain Characters * List of Prydain Locations * List of Enchanted Objects * List of Prydain Books * Legendary Inspirations * Maps of Prydain * Book Editions and Cover Illustrations * Book Editions and Cover Illustrations: Part Two * Lloyd Alexander ; Heroes * Taran of Caer Dallben * Princess Eilonwy * Fflewddur Fflam Son of Godo * Gurgi * Prince Gwydion Son of Don * Doli of the Fair Folk * Dallben the Enchanter * Coll Son of Collfrewr * King Smoit ; Villains * Arawn Death-Lord * Achren the Enchantress * The Horned King * The Cauldron-Born * The Huntsmen of Annuvin * The Gwythaints * Magg * King Morgant of Madoc * King Pryderi Son of Pwyll ; Enchanted Objects * The Black Sword Dyrnwyn * The Harp of Fflewddur Fflam * The Book of Three * The Book of the House of Llyr * The Golden Pelydryn * The Brooch of Adaon * The Black Crochan ; Animals * Hen Wen * Kaw * Llyan * Melynlas * Melyngar * Lluagor * Islimach ; Places * Prydain * Caer Dallben * Caer Dathyl * Caer Cadarn * Caer Colur * Annuvin * Mount Dragon * Dark Gate * The Isle of Mona * The Kingdom of Tylwyth Teg * The Marshes of Morva * The Great Avren River * The Ystrad River * The Forest of Idris * The Eagle Mountains * Valley Cantrevs * Hill Cantrevs * Free Commots * Medwyn's Valley ; Other Characters * Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch * Medwyn * Adaon Son of Taliesin * Prince Ellidyr Son of Pen-Llarcau * Rhun Son of Rhuddlum * Glew * Eiddileg the Dwarf King * Gwystyl of the Fair Folk * Annlaw Clay-Shaper * Craddoc * Aeddan Son of Aedd * Llassar Son of Drudwas * Hevydd Son of Hirwas * Dwyvach Weaver-Woman * Lord Goryon the Valorous * Lord Gast the Generous * Princess Angharad Daughter of Regat * Dorath * Morda ; The Chronicles of Prydain * Author Lloyd Alexander * The Book of Three * The Black Cauldron * The Castle of Llyr * Taran Wanderer * The High King ; The Foundling and Other Tales of Prydain * "The Foundling" * "The Stone" * "The True Enchanter" * "The Rascal Crow" * "The Sword" * "The Smith, the Weaver and the Harper" * "The Truthful Harp" * "Coll and His White Pig" .]] ''.]] If there were a film or television version of ''The Chronicles of Prydain, in which medium would you like to see it realized? Live action films: One film per book Live action television series: One chapter per episode Animated films: Traditional hand-drawn Animated films: Computer Other Who is your favorite minor character in The Chronicles of Prydain? Adaon Ellidyr Rhun Orddu Orwen Orgoch Smoit Other Who is your favorite major character in The Chronicles of Prydain? Taran Eilonwy Gurgi Fflewddur Fflam Doli Prince Gwydion Dallben Coll Hen Wen Which is your favorite book in The Chronicles of Prydain? The Book of Three The Black Cauldron The Castle of Llyr Taran Wanderer The High King What do you primarily use the Prydain Wiki for? Gaming resource Entertainment Guide while reading books Guide for a script, screenplay or other adaptation __NOEDITSECTION__